The funfair
by Ieeerr
Summary: "I'm so sorry Danny but you're just a crush which I see 4 days in a year and Logan is my boyfriend which I see everyday in my life and wanna keep seeing everyday for as long as I live."


**Enjoy. **

It was 6:30 at a Thursday afternoon and I was currently walking with my boyfriend, Logan, to the fair, which was finally in town again. I've had a crush on the boy from the bumper cars since like forever, so I was happy he was in town again. Of course I had my amazing, awesome, gorgeous boyfriend now, but I was still exited to see Danny, the bumper cars boy.

"We're almost there." I said, jumping up and down.

"I know." Logan smiled at me.

We walked directly to the bumper cars, I just needed to see Danny. We were almost at the bumper cars when I turned around and started to walk backwards, facing Logan. I threw my arms around his waist and he did the same. We walked a few meters until we were in front of the bumper cars.

"I love you." I told him. Our noses were touching.

"I love you, t— aaah!"

We, well, actually I, stumbled and fell, but I pulled Logan down with me, since my arms were wrapped around him.

Logan was laughing like crazy which made me smile. I was glad he wasn't hurt.

"I am so sorry!" I said.

"Don't worry, it's kinda funny. Are you okay? You broke my fall."

"I'm okay, I'm only embarrassed."

He leaned down and kissed me. Before the kiss could get too passionate he pulled away and stood up, helping me up as well.

We fixed out clothes and looked around. People were watching us, I raised my eyebrow and laughed, but then Danny catched my eyes. He had watched everything that happened as well. I watched him while he ran away. _Fuck._ I though. I don't know why I thought it, but I still did.

I turned my head and looked at Logan.

I shook Danny out of my thought. "Let's have fun." I said to Logan and grabbed his hand.

He leaned up and pecked my lips.

We walked around on the fair for the rest of the night. We spend almost an hour in the ferris wheel, he won me a few things and even I, who was horrible in fair games, won him a big red love heart with 'I love you so much' on it.

"I love you so much, too."

I leaned down and kissed him. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip. He instantly opened his mouth. I pushed my tongue in and our tongues danced around each other.

I pulled away, I needed oxygen. I wrapped my arms around him and peck his lips softly.

"Let's go home."

"Good plan." He smirked.

The whole way back home I had my arm wrapped around his waist and he had his hand in the back pocket of my jeans.

We made love that night and after we had took a shower together we decided we would go to the fair again, the next day.

I woke up around 10 in the morning the next morning by the feeling of a hand running through my hair. When I opened my eyes I saw Logan, fully clothed, lying on his side, facing me. He looked at me with so much love, it gave me butterflies.

"Hey baby."

"Hi Logie."

I wrapped my arms around him and leaned up to kiss him. We cuddled for a little while.

"What time do you wanna go to the fair?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, maybe around 3 or something?"

"Sounds good to me." He smiled.

We cuddled for another hour or so, talking about random things.

"Go take a shower, after that we can watch a movie."

"Okay."

I kissed him again. He immediately deepened the kiss. He pushed his tongue inside my mouth and swirled his tongue around mine.

"Mmm." I moaned into the kiss while I raised my hands and cupped his face.

He pulled away not long after that. I pouted.

"Don't pout, you'll get more tonight."

That made me smiled.

"I love you, Logie."

"I love you, Kenny." He pecked my lips.

"Now go shower!"

I jumped up and grabbed clean clothes.

"See you in a minute. Bye."

"Bye."

I took a 15 minutes long shower. After I had dressed I unlocked the bathroom door and walked towards our room. When I didn't see Logan there I slightly panicked. I ran towards the living room and was very happy to see Logan sitting on the couch.

"I almost had a heart attack!"

Logan jumped up.

"Jezus, Kendall, you almost gave me one now as well."

I walked towards him, smiling. "I'm sorry."

When I reached him in pulled him into a hug.

"Why did you have a heart attack?" He asked me.

"Because I didn't see you in our room."

"Awh, I'm sorry."

"I'm holding you in my arms now, so it's all good."

"You're so cute."

"You are cuter."

He leaned up and kissed my forehead.

"Let's watch a movie now."

"Good plan."

We found a DVD we both wanted to watch. He put the DVD in the DVD-player and pressed play. We cuddled on the couch and watched the movie.

At 15 past 3 the movie ended. I turned the TV and DVD-player off.

"Ready to go to the fair?" I asked.

"Yup. Let's go."

I grabbed our jackets and handed his jacket to him.

10 minutes later we arrived at the fair.

"I wanna take a ride in the bumper cars." He told me.

"Is it okay that you go alone? I don't really like those." Danny was the only thing I liked about the bumper cars. I thought the thing itself was absolutely horrible. Whiplash isn't something I enjoy.

"Of course. I can go alone."

I smiled at him.

I bought a few coins, which were used to push in the bumper car, for Logan.

"Have fun." I told him while I gave him the coins.

"Thank you."

The buzzer went off, signalling the time was over and new people could get in.

"Be carefull!"

"I will." We kissed quickly and he got in a car.

I smiled while I watched him. He was seriously the most adorable, gorgeous, perfect person I have ever seen.

When I looked around I saw Danny. He was looking at me too, our eyes met and he smiled at me. I smiled back.

I panicked a little bit when I saw him walking towards me.

"Hey." He said. The music was not as loud as it normally was, because it was Friday afternoon and the fair was in front of a school, so we didn't have to yell.

"Uhh, hi." I looked in his eyes for a second before looking back to find Logan. I laughed when I saw him with at least 3 cars around him, all bumping into my boyfriend.

"Can I talk to you?" Danny suddenly asked.

"Uh, sure."

I thought it was perfectly fine to talk where we were but he had other ideas. He pulled me to the side, so no one could see us. He looked at me and without a warning kissed me. The moment his tongue touched mine, I realized what was happening.

"Shit." I said when I pulled away. "I can't do this okay. I have a boyfriend."

"Oh." Danny said, looking down.

"I'm sorry."

"Why him? Why not me?"

"Danny, listen. I've had a crush on you since I was like, 13 or something. But I only see you like 4 days in a year. Logan is my best friend, I have known him for all my life and I secretly had a crush on him ever since the day I met him. 7 months ago I finally had to courage to admit it to him and the moment I did that he jumped on my and kissed me. He told me he was in love with me too, so we started dating. I've never been happier and I love him so much. I'm so sorry Danny but you're just a crush which I see 4 days in a year and Logan is my boyfriend which I see everyday in my life and wanna keep seeing everyday for as long as I live. I love him and I want him. Sorry."

Danny had tears in his eyes now. I really felt sorry for him, but I loved Logan. I couldn't risk Logan and mine relationship, he meant too much to me.

I turned around and saw Logan standing 10 feet away from us.

"Logan.." I whispered.

When I walked closer I saw tears streaming down his face. He ran towards me and hugged me. I was confused.

"Kendall, the ride ended and I didn't see you anymore. I had seen you walking this way with him so I checked what was going on. I've seen and heard it all."

"Logan, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I already knew you had a crush on him, you talked about him all week when fair was in town the years before we got together. The things you said were just so amazing. You could've just kissed him and stuff, and kept it a secret for me. You said all that while you thought I wasn't listening. It just means a lot."

I ran my thumps along his cheeks, wiping away the tears.

We looked in each other eyes, his arms around my waist and my hands were cupping his face.

"Logan, will you marry me?" I had said it before I could have thought about it. My eyes went wide. "I mean—"

I was cut off by his lips. "Yes. My answer is yes." He said when he pulled away.

"Really?" I asked in shocked.

"Mm-hmm."

I just stared at him, mouth and eyes wide open. He laughed at me.

When I was over the shock, I closed my mouth and blinked a few times.

"I'm sorry I didn't do it the proper way, with going on my knee, and with a ring and stuff. I will get you a ring."

"Don't worry about it, Kenny. This was perfect. This whole moment is perfect, you are perfect."

"I love you so much."

"I love you more."

" I love you most."

"I love you more than most."

That made me smiled. I leaned forward and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Let's go home to celebrate this."

I grabbed his hand and we ran off.

What I didn't know is that Danny had been watching and listening to everything we did and say, tears pouring out his eyes. But, to be honest, I really didn't give a shit, because I am gonna marry the man of my dreams.

**This was a dream too. Anyways, let me know what you think. :D**


End file.
